sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Warriors Wiki
A D&D 3.5 Campaign The Campaign The Seven Warriors campaign revolves around two groups of seven powerful beings fighting on the mortal realm. One of them are Seven Warriors of Light, who represent the Seven Virtues, and the other group is the Seven Warriors of Darkness , who represent the Seven Sins. The Players The PC's of this campaign. *Kevlon the Barbarian, played by AJ *Melicon Moroki-son, played by Dave *Kerryl, played by Colin The Adventures *Adventure #1 (Kevlon meets Gluttony, Melicon and Kerryl meet Pride) *Adventure #2 (Kevlon meets Diligence and Sloth, Melicon and Kerryl follow in Pride's footsteps and meet Humility) *Adventure #3 (Kevlon, Melicon, and Kerryl join up, head to Aris and meet Patience) The Locations Where the adventures of the PC's have taken them. *Cartelda Village *Hygrath *City of Erisi *Saratov *Aris The NPC's Various NPC's have played a role in the campaign. *Adventure #1 *#Aramil - Mayor of Cartelda Village *#Brianna - Priestess of Helifix, discovered Kendal's wrongdoing and recruited Melicon to stop him. *#Gerard - beggar in the Temple Ward of Erisi, warned Kerryl of beggars disappearing off the streets. *#High Priest Unther Theolonius - head of Helifix temple in Temple Ward, helps clean up after Kendal is defeated *Adventure #2 *#Jerith - noble within the city of Hygrath, has political ties to Elven Court. *#Fallon - butler of Jerith *#Joel - young cleric of Helifix who ran church in Saratov after Kendal left, died shortly thereafter. *#Moe - bartender at the inn called the Drunken Wolf in Saratov. May be related to Dorian. *#Dorian - cleric of Mothum, major cleric in Saratov besides Helifix. May be related to Moe. *Adventure #3 *#Tia Sehkmet - priestess of Hygra, only healer in Aris during the plague. Helped PC's stop the plague. *#Laurel - influential man who took control of Aris after Mayor died of the plague. Turned out to be dead for a long time, and his body was merely possessed by intelligent plague creature. *#Hughbert - crazy old man in town of Aris, turned out to be the only one who knew to pull from the well and free Umbrose from it. Died doing so. *#Jeryl Dawngarden - high ranking priest of Helifix from the Sun Palace that organized a divine barricade of Aris to keep the plague contained. The World What is known about the world that the campaign is set in. *Agria - most powerful nation in the world, namesake of the Agrian Continent. *Irandathia - continent west of Agrian Continent, home of the Elves of this world. *Kalkistan - northern nation just north of Agria, has very cold climate and colder people. The Deities There are many deities, but these are the ones that the PC's have encountered or heard about. *Helifix - God of the Sun, fire, creation, and the seasons. The most influential god. Have encountered the clergy of this church numerous times. *Mothum - God of earth, mountains, Dwarves, and smithing. Various clergy were encountered when in Kalkistan. *Brasoph - God of Halflings, arts, crafts, artisans, and wisdom. Loral Highborn aspires to be an acolyte of this church. *Hygra - Goddess of water, rivers, oceans, seas, and healing. Only temple in small town of Aris. Category:Browse